My Thousent Years
by teresagomezteamstefan
Summary: Accelerated heart beats, Colors and promises How to be brave How can I love when I'm afraid to fall in love But seeing you in solitude, All my doubt suddenly goes some way One step closer I died every day waiting for you Love, do not be afraid I loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more


Chapter 1 - My new happy ending

I seek you in every place, in every corner, but now I realize that you are running away from me and now I know: I like u ... but I like even more of me

POV CAROLINE

-Tyler Cause you have to be so stubborn?

Why do u have to be so spoiled?

This should be our hundredth discussion next week ... everything was going so well between us, but a while back here whatever happens é..que whenever we talked we fought ...

-To Me has given Caroline when vc vc call me to calm down, I can not talk like this

Ty ... I love you ...

-I Love TBM Care, but hj is not a good day.

And there he goes, he walked out the door doing the same beat, and the home side managed to shudder with the noise ... Tyler and I dated to about two years, we love each other so much ... I remember the day that and kissed me for the first time ...

Flash Back on

-Care Pear ... it is said, running up to me

-I Have time to get home, I said laughing

It was raining hard that day, he was with his coat on the head, and he was only a simple shirt, all soaked, and it was impossible not to laugh at how he was

'I love your laugh, He said approaching

Ty, I need to get ... My mom will kill me if I do not arrive on time

He came closer and my gave a closely embraced smiled, then he lifted my head with his finger, got a lock of my hair and kissed me ...

Flash Back off

No ... I would not let a fight ruin everything that we take so long to build ... not right, so I got in the car, turned the key and stepped back up to the house of Lockwood, knocked on the door but no one came I opened the door and entered ...

-Ty¿

Then I heard a noise coming from the room

Ahh, Ty ...- was a familiar voice e..feminina

-mds, you are so hot

Enough, I entered the room and came across Tyler semi naked on top of a semi naked girl too

-What Bullshit is this Tyler?

-Care? ... Will not ... it's not what you're thinking-he said

Ahh u have no idea what I'm thinking, I ... I thought ... oh my god how I was naive, that all the time when u can not be with me, the time that you were with "matters of urgent family "-fiz quotes with dedos- was what made u ... u had a..vadia Katherine, my god ...

-Vadia Not there ... look what you speak-said Katherine

Shut up-I was sick of it, all this time he made me an idiot, he ... I was faithful to him, I pulled away from my friends, and he was with the cow Katherine, I'm gone , letting him call me desperately.

Got in the car crying, I went home and called the only person I knew would cheer me

On connection

-Stefan?

Caroline, hi

-You ... you can come here?

-Of course. What did happen, vc is crying ...

-Stefan- Started to fall, I could not stop chorar- Stefan in here please ...

Link off

Stefan came fast, he's a great friend, with me whenever I need ... I told the whole story to him, I cried a lot and he hug me, he gave me a hug so cozy

-Stefan ... You promise you will always be my friend?

-I Promise ... oh, I almost forgot, I brought him here- so I hope you like one sacola-

-Oque Is-opened the bag and before he had the chanse of ESPONDING I yelled lively-A book, I love books ...

I know, I saw it and thought of u

-vc is a great friend ...

Stefan soon had to go, so as soon as he left I lay down and started reading, it was The story of a girl who apoixonou by a guy ... bad, and somehow she managed to change it, she did everything but he It was impossible, they hated for so long and in the end ... married ...

One day later, Stefan and I had talked about the book he had given me

-I Loved the book

-I Know, it's your face that kind of story ...

-knows ...- I lay in your lap-not would be amazing if life were like in the novels?

-seria- he said stroking my cabelos- but u know this fairytale is ...

-Pure illusion ... I already know-burst out laughing

PAST ONE DAY

I was great, I lived my life, I went to parties, filled the face, I enjoyed my friends ... I was amazing live like this ... but ... not everything is perfect

Caroline ... I need to talk with you

-Tyler ... I have NOTHING to talk, and I have nothing to listen to, so ... goodbye

-Care ...

-No ... Do not call me that ... only the next call me that

Caroline ...

-Tyler Want to know ... I wish you the best ... cause you're an idiot, and want to know, I'm fine ... I do not care if u told me no, and if you did not notice yet, I moved on and I forgot, and I hope that's what's going on now is goodbye I ...- walks away victorious for having achieved, I really feel good, renovated like a new person ...


End file.
